Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 042
"The Ties of Friendship", known as "The Deadly Shadow Ghoul" in the Japanese, is the forty-second episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' second series anime. It aired in Japan in February 13, 2001 and in the United States on October 12, 2002. __TOC__ Summary The Duel between Rebecca and Yugi continues, and Rebecca repeatedly accuses Solomon of stealing her grandfather's "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", getting on everyone's nerves. Solomon tells the story of how he met Arthur Hawkins. It was at an archaeological dig in Egypt years ago. Arthur was reading some Egyptian hieroglyphics and notice they resemble Duel Monsters, making him believe that ancient Egyptians used these monsters in battle for power and control. Unfortunately, no one believed him, but he never gave up on his research. One day, Solomon and Arthur were in a tomb when the roof caved in, trapping the two men. There was only enough water for one person, so they decide to Duel for it. In the end, Solomon surrenders, even though he could have won, because he knew Arthur would need the water more than him. He notices the Duel between Rebecca and Yugi is going in the exact same way as the Duel he had. In the end, Yugi does surrender. Rebecca demands her "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" card back. Solomon reluctantly shows the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" to Rebecca, which (to Rebecca's shock) has been taped together. Rebecca rages out of control upon seeing this as she thinks Solomon tore it up. Solomon tries to tell Rebecca he would never do such a thing, but Rebecca again won't listen to him. At this point, Arthur arrives and tells Rebecca to behave herself. He shows Rebecca the top card of Yugi's Deck, which was "Soul Release". It would have allowed Yugi to remove up to five cards from either player's Graveyard. This would have decreased the ATK of "Shadow Ghoul" to 2300, allowing Yugi's "Dark Magician" to destroy it and win the Duel. Rebecca is shocked upon finding out about this, but she asks why did Yugi forfeit when he had the chance to win. Arthur explains that Yugi deliberately forfeited to teach Rebecca about the Heart of the Cards and that there is more to life than winning. He also finished Solomon's story and tells her, since Yugi's duel with Rebecca went exactly the same as Arthur's duel with Solomon, the latter sacrificed a victory to save his life. In the tomb, Arthur succumbed to the heat and Solomon gave him the water, even though Arthur told him he didn't have to surrender. As the light from the lantern went out, the workers managed to break through the rubble and both men were saved. Rebecca apologizes and to prove their friendship, Yugi gives her the "The Ties of Friendship" card that he got from Maximillion Pegasus in the previous episode. The episode ends with "The Ties of Friendship" landing on top the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" card. Featured Duel: Yugi Muto vs. Rebecca Hawkins Yugi has 1000 LP remaining and controls "Summoned Skull" (2500/1200) in Attack Position and no Set cards. Rebecca has 1300 LP remaining and controls "Cannon Soldier" (1400/1300) in Attack Position, "Millennium Shield" (0/2500) in Defense Position equipped with "Ring of Magnetism", and no Set cards. Turn 12: Yugi Yugi draws "Catapult Turtle" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1000/2000) in Attack Position. He then activates "Brain Control" to take control of "Millennium Shield" until the end of this turn. He then activates the effect of "Catapult Turtle" to Tribute "Millennium Shield" and inflict damage to Rebecca equal to half the ATK of "Millennium Shield", which is 0. "Summoned Skull" attacks and destroys "Cannon Soldier" (Rebecca: 1300 → 200 LP). Turn 13: Rebecca Rebecca's hand contains "Electric Snake", "Sangan", "Witch of the Black Forest", "Skelengel", another "Sangan" and "Shadow Ghoul". Rebecca draws "Judgment Blaster" and subsequently activates it to discard five cards from her hand and destroy every monster on Yugi's side of the field. She then Normal Summons "Shadow Ghoul" (1600/1300) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Shadow Ghoul", it gains 100 ATK for every monster in Rebecca's Graveyard, and there are eleven ("Shadow Ghoul": 1600 → 2700/1300). Turn 14: Yugi Yugi draws a monster and subsequently Sets it. Turn 15: Rebecca Rebecca draws "Stop Defense" and subsequently activates it to switch Yugi's Set "Dark Magician" to Attack Position (2500/2100). "Shadow Ghoul" attacks and destroys "Dark Magician" (Yugi: 1000 → 800 LP). Turn 16: Yugi Yugi draws. He then activates "Swords of Revealing Light". Now for three turns, all monsters Rebecca controls must be face-up and cannot attack. Turn 17: Rebecca Rebecca draws, then passes her turn. The effect of "Swords of Revealing Light" will expire in two turns. Turn 18: Yugi Yugi draws. He then activates "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Dark Magician" (2500/2100) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Turn 19: Rebecca Rebecca draws. She then Normal Summons another "Cannon Soldier" (1400/1300) in Defense Position. The effect of "Swords of Revealing Light" will expire in one turn. Turn 20: Yugi Yugi draws. "Dark Magician" attacks and destroys "Cannon Soldier" ("Shadow Ghoul": 2700 → 2800/1300). Turn 21: Rebecca Rebecca passes her turn. At the end of Rebecca's turn, the effect of "Swords of Revealing Light" expires. Turn 22: Yugi Yugi draws "Soul Release". He then surrenders. Trivia *Arthur Hawkins' design is based on a photograph of Grandpa and his "American friend" from the first episode of Toei's Yugioh series. Differences in adaptations * In the dub, "Skelengel" is replaced by "Tribute to The Doomed", and "Electric Snake" is replaced by "Stop Defense" in Rebecca's hand. This is a mistake as later, Rebecca draws "Stop Defense" to change "Dark Magician" to Attack Position. * In the dub, the woman on "Soul Release" is given a dress to wear. Mistakes * In one scene, Joey's hair appears brown. * Unless the card Rebecca discarded via the effect of "Tribute to the Doomed" in the previous episode was a monster, there were only 10 monsters in her Graveyard, not 11, when she Summoned "Shadow Ghoul": 3 each of "Witch of the Black Forest" and "Sangan", and 1 each of "Millennium Shield", "Cannon Soldier", "Skelengel", and "Electric Snake". Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes